Pyreflies
by JakDax Luver
Summary: First ever Jak and DaxterFinal Fantasy X crossover! I was gonna do a Jak and DaxterInuYasha crossover, but I couldn't think of anything. Bah. R&R?
1. Night of the Pyreflies

PyreFlies  
  
Eandra: First off, I don't own either Jak and Daxter, nor do I own Final Fantasy X. I just though up this fic, so don't sue me! Jak and Daxter belongs to Naughty Dog, while Final Fantasy X belongs to SQUARE ENIX (no longer Squaresoft, I know). So, sit back, and enjoy the fic!  
  
Dominia: Don't ask me WHY she wrote this, I haven't got *whack*  
  
Eandra: Don't mind Dom there, she always tries to get in to my fics.  
  
Dominia: No I don't.  
  
Jak: Can we just get on with it?  
  
Eandra: Fine. Dom, we settle this later.  
  
Dominia: Fine by me!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Night of the Pyreflies  
  
"Hey Keira, how long have we known each other?" Jak said, peering into the crystal clear waters near the sentinels at Sentinel beach.  
  
"Hmm? I think 10 years." She replied glancing up at Jak as she spoke.  
  
"Really? Has it been that long?" Jak stretched out across the sand and lay down on his back. "That's a long time."  
  
"I know. But when you live in such a small village, you get to know people for quite some time, or at least, that's what father told me."  
  
"He's right." Yawning, Jak was just about ready to take a short snooze, since they had both just recently gotten back from the future, they had been pretty tired. Neither of them had gotten much sleep. Just then, Keira yelled;  
  
"Look!" Jak shot up from his position, and managed to get a glimpse of strange, ghost-like creatures hovering just above the water. They were each the color of rainbows, and each had a ghostly like movement to them. They were strange. "Jak, what do you think they are?"  
  
"I haven't got the slightest clue!" He turned to Keira, who was just about as pale as possible, and said; "We should report it to you're father."  
  
"I agree." Jak stood up, and then helped Keira up as well. "Let's go."  
  
They dashed off to Sandover, only to find more of these strange ghost- like creatures. Passing across each bridge, they finally found themselves at the Green Sage's Hut.  
  
"Daddy!" Keira screamed, bursting in the doorway, and hugging her father. "What are those weird creatures outside?"  
  
"Keira, I'm not too sure, but I think they are called Pyreflies. I've heard about them from the Blue Sage."  
  
"There you two are!" Daxter rushed in the room. "I was just takin' a nap when one of those weird things popped in front of my face! .Thought Jak would need my help is all."  
  
They all glared at Daxter, knowing he was just trying to SOUND brave, but they could all tell he was terrified of the PyreFlies.  
  
"They are called Pyreflies. Pyreflies are what we all turn into when we die." The blue sage hopped out of the Warp Gate. "I don't see why they are here though, their from a different planet!"  
  
"Whoa! Where'd YOU come from?" Daxter shuddered.  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"Uh, Rock Village?"  
  
"Right. Anyway. These creatures only come from a certain planet, one called Spira. And these particular things mainly appear near water. To be sent to the Farplaine."  
  
~*~  
  
Eandra: So? What do you think for a short first chapter? Interesting, no?  
  
Dominia: Second Chapter will come soon enough.  
  
Eandra: I know that. I bet they know that too!  
  
Dominia: Probably not.  
  
Eandra: Oh? You guys think I'm making a second chapter as we speak right? Cause I am! It's in my head ^^  
  
Dominia: And what head would that be?  
  
Eandra: The one that's on my neck. My heads fuller than yours is!  
  
Jak & Daxter: Both of you, SHUT UP!  
  
Eandra: .Fine. You guys are no fun, you know that? Ugh. R&R? Please? 


	2. Darkness

Pyreflies  
  
Eandra: "Fwahaha! Second chapters up now ^_^ its kinda short, but who cares right? It only means that I'll keep coming out with chapters!  
  
Dominia: Whatever.  
  
Eandra: What was that?  
  
Jak: *glares* You two DO realize how annoying this is, right?  
  
Eandra + Dominia: YOU stay outta this!  
  
Daxter: FINE, I'll upload the fic if you guys wont.  
  
Eandra: Fine. That's my job, but FINE.  
  
Daxter: Hey, I just figured.  
  
Dominia: ON WITH THE FIC =^_^=  
  
Eandra: Hey!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Darkness  
  
"The Farplaine?" Jak questioned the blue sage, with a watchful eye.  
  
"Correct Jak! It's basically the underworld for them on Spira, only you can actually visit while you're still alive!"  
  
"But why are these creatures here?" Samos asked the blue.  
  
"You've got me there ol' Samos. They should only appear on Spira."  
  
Just then, a strange portal suddenly appeared out of thin air, and started sucking everything into it. The Blue Sage jumped back into the warp gate back to his lab, and Samos was lucky enough to get out of there as well. The others, however, weren't so lucky. They where sucked into the portal, and saw nothing, but darkness.  
  
In this darkness, there was an overwhelming amount of pyreflies, each floating around Daxter, Jak and Keira. The pyreflies were the only thing between them, and oblivion. Jak called out for someone, anyone, but never heard a soul reply. Daxter and Keira did the same, but nothing. The next they knew, they were all in a completely different area.  
  
Jak gasped for breath, searching for a way up. Swimming to the very top of the water, he found himself just off the coast of a huge, tropical island. Nothing like what he had seen back at home. Here, he saw more and more pyreflies.  
  
"Keira? Daxter? Where is everyone?" Swimming to shore, he decided to have a look around. He just HAD to find Keira, or at least Daxter. Brushing off some of the water, he looked around for anything that could possibly lead him to anyone, or anything. To his right, there was a narrow pathway.  
  
"Ugh. What do I have to lose? At least I've got my hover board with me. Finding the others should be a breeze.  
  
"Jak? Jak, where are you?" Keira found herself in a huge city, nothing like haven city. The people dressed oddly, and none of them had long pointy ears. And people kept mistaking her for a. Guado, or whatever you call it. The streets were paved in stone, and near the edge of the city was a huge, blue sphere filled with water.  
  
"Better stay put. Jak'll find me sooner or later." Keira thought to herself, while taking a seat on a bench nearby.  
  
"Okay. where the HECK did Jak run off to?" Daxter rushed through the trees. "He knows I can't fight! What if I find a Lurker?" Dashing around, he ran into a step. Deciding that there was nowhere else BETTER to go, he climbed the many stairs.  
  
"*pant* Okay. I'm NOT doing that again! .Whoa!" Daxter glanced up, and found himself in front of a huge temple. People were all standing around, praying, or something. Suddenly, one of them turned around and saw Daxter looking about.  
  
"FEIND!" They yelled pointing straight at the small ottsel. They all began to panic, fleeing down the many stairs, or running into the temple.  
  
"Hey. People are afraid of me! .Perfect." He grinned and dashed into the temple. From there, he ran up to everyone, and poked them on the leg. "Boo!" He loved the reaction her got out of everyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Eandra: Well, that's it for Chapter two. A bit longer than the first, but not by much.  
  
Dominia: Wow, this fic is short so far.  
  
Eandra: Oh, and I expect you could do better?  
  
Dominia: *nods* Sure could!  
  
Jak: Ladies, please! I doubt the readers want to hear you're bickering!  
  
Eandra: Alright. I guess you're right. Let's call it truce for now Dom.  
  
Dominia: Sure.  
  
Eandra + Dominia: Third Chapter coming soon! 


End file.
